LA CONFESIÓN DE SAKURA
by PUQQI
Summary: La había cagado. Nunca debió haberle confesado tremenda idiotez aquel día en la mañana... TWO-SHOT. LEMON.


**Bueno a qui les dejo mi primer Two-shot... al igual que mi primer intento de lemon. porfavor perdonen mis equivocacions y haganmela saber con un review. **  
**Habia empzado esta historia calmada, pero me e desesperado y lo unico que quieria era subirla ya.**

**DECLAIMER: NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SOLO FIRME CON KISHI PARA QUE SASUKE FUERA MIO 3:) **  
**ADVERTENCIA: LENGUAJE VULGAR. INTENTO DE LEMON Y OCC.**

LAS PALABRAS EN NEGRITA SON DIALOGO Y LAS QUE ESTAN EN CURSICA Y NEGRITA SON PALABRAS DE RECUERDO... SI NO ENTIENDEN ALGO YO SE LOS ACLARARE :)

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**CAPITULO. I**  
**CONFESIONES**

La había cagado. Y todo por los malditos impulsos que una mujer tiene al confesar una verdad.

Si tan sólo no hubiera dicho tremenda pendejada, Sakura podría estar respirando el aire de manera tranquila y pausada.

Se talló sus manos por sobre el pantalón en un intento de detener el sudor que salían como goteras en sus palmas. Pero nada de lo que hacía le funcionaba, la chica estaba nerviosa y más roja que un tomate maduro. Sus ojos jades, manchados de rímel corrido estaban a punto de desahogar toda pena que ella pudiera tener. Faltban pocos segundos para que Sakura rompiera en llanto.

Si tan sólo no le hubiera dicho esa cagada a Sasuke. Si tan sólo no...

_**-Te deseo tanto Sasuke-kun, y no lo puedo evitar**__.-_

La joven cobriza se arrodilló al piso y buscó paciencia restregando sus manos en su cabellera despeinada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Es que acaso todas las mujeres tenían ese arranque de decir la verdad o tal vez ella había sido una idiota por haber sonado como una ramera?

Sólo de recordar la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke, de sus ojos negros y asombrados y su boca delgada y entre abierta, se dio cuenta de que _nunca_ debió haberlo apartado de su grupo de amigos para decirle todo lo que ella había decidido confesarle esta mañana.

Aun recordaba sus palabras de apenas hace un par de horas.

_-**Sa...Sakura... yo no puedo. Yin y yo no... Lo siento.**-_

Y el rechazo de Sasuke, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Esta era la _segunda_ vez que él lo hacía. Y sería la última.

.

La primera vez que la rechazó fue en su primer semestre casi llegando vacaciones de navidad. Ella le había derrochado su amor mirándole a los ojos. Y Sasuke le había dicho -**_no pondré en riesgo nuestro amistad_**- dándole la espalda.

Y para Sakura fue un edificio que se derrumbó frente a sus ojos. No pudo superar eso de un sopetón. Sasuke la había lastimado mucho.

¿Por qué fue tan débil?

Tan estúpida...

Después de su primer rechazo, Sakura buscó distracciones y conoció cosas que jamás hubiera descubierto por andar tan prendada del pelinegro. Salía con sus amigas a los bares, se ahogaba de borracha los vieres por la noche e incluso había llegado a olvidarle después de un tiempo al encontrarse en brazos de otro hombre.

-_¡_**_Lo eh superado! ¡Al fin lo eh superado Ino!_**- le dijo a su rubia amiga una tarde de verano medio año después de confesarle su amor por primera vez.

E Ino se sintió realmente feliz por ella.

Pero todo cambió regreso a clases. Cuando vio aquella escena.

Sasuke, su antiguo Sasuke tomado de la mano con una compañera de clase. Se le veía nervioso e incluso sonrojado. Juraría que él había apretado la mano de Yin aun más fuerte al pasar justo frente a ella.

Y de nuevo, aquella sensación había vuelto.

Todo volvió a su cabeza como un balde de agua fría. No habían pasado ni 10 segundos para que Sakura se quedara prendada de él otra vez.

Pero esa vez, no le contó a nadie que se había enamorado de Sasuke otra vez  
.

.

.

La joven cobriza comenzó a murmurar y desechar las lagrimas saladas que se contenían en sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido rechazada otra vez? ¿Por qué no podía ser suficiente para Sasuke?

Las preguntas llegaban de a miles en su cabeza. A ese punto Sakura ya casi se arrancaba el pelo de la frustración. Pero se detuvo en seco al notar frente a ella unos zapatos negros que conocía muy bien.

-**¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás ahí abajo eh**?-ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber que se trataba de su mejor amiga Ino. Pero cuando lo hizo, Ino notó sus mejillas rosas y sus ojos brillosos de tanto llorar.

-**¿Qué haces aquí Ino? Deberías estar en clase de deportes...**-

-**Eso mismo quisiera preguntarte yo**-Ino se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de Sakura-**Te has saltado dos clases. Y es evidente que has estado llorando. ¿A caso Sasuke te ah vuelto a batear?**-preguntó Ino risueña, sin saber el efecto que esas palabras producirían en Sakura.

Cuando la ojijade comenzó a llorar más fuerte, Ino abrió los ojos espantada y deseó tener un bate con ella para darse de batazos por lengua larga.

-**¿Sasuke te ah… tú te confesaste de nuevo?-** Sakura asintió.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Sakura? ¿Por qué no me comentaste que te volviste a enamorar de él?-**las uñas de la rubia se aferraron a la carne del hombro de Sakura, obligándola a que la viera a los ojos. Azules vs Jade.- **¿Es que acaso no soy tu mejor amiga? ¿Desde cuándo volviste a caer Sakura? ¿Desde cuándo?**-

**Ya está bien**-Sakura apartó de manera brusca las manos de su amiga y se levantó apresurada. Ino no tardó en hacer lo mismo.-**Esas son más preguntas de las que ya me atormentan. Por favor dame un respiro**-la rubia limpió las lagrimas de Sakura con la orilla de su suéter y la abrazó.

-**Discúlpame, pero pudiste haber compartido esto conmigo para no tener esta carga para ti sola. En verdad discúlpame**-Ino besó su mejilla y la miró a los ojos dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que Sakura no se atrevió a contarle durante ya casi 9 meses.

Ambas se dirigieron al gimnasio a perder las últimas 2 clases restantes. Tenían mucho de qué hablar.

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba desorientado y con la mirada perdida. Había incluso golpeado a otros estudiantes al pasar. Tenía ambas manos hechas ovillos dentro de sus bolsillos y la boca levemente curvada hacia abajo al igual que sus delgados hombros.

Aquellas indecorosas palabras salir de los carnosos labios de Sakura le estaban taladrando la cabeza con cada maldito paso que daba. Aun recordaba cuando se alejaba un paso de ella cada que Sakura se acercaba a él. Esa situación lo había puesto más que nervioso.

Si bien hace casi un año atrás cuando ella se confesó y él le había hecho saber que no quería nada, creyó que Sakura lo seguiría molestando o insistiendo para su amor. Hasta que en una fiesta vio a Sakura bailando sensualmente con un chico. Esa escena fue suficiente como para que Sasuke se molestara y se fuera a casa algo decepcionado.

De algún otro modo, Sasuke pensaba que ella no tenía ojos para nadie más que para él. O eso le había dicho Sakura ese día.

Pero ésta otra confesión era muy distinta a la otra. Esta vez Sasuke tenía una novia, nunca creyó que Sakura tuviera los suficientes ovarios como para decir tal y cruda verdad.

De nuevo esos carnosos labios mordiéndose le llegaron a la mente. Pero fueron sus palabras las que hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal.

-**_Sasuke se que tú tienes novia pero ya no aguanto estar ganas de no poder tocarte- _**_Sakura se había acercado a él con la mano extendida con la esperanza de acariciar su cara, pero Sasuke se alejó perplejo.-**Yo… yo te deseo tanto Sasuke… y no puedo evitarlo-  
**  
_El ojinegro sintió su cuerpo caliente y cara arder, y supo sin mirarse que estaba muy sonrojado. Caminaba tan avergonzado con su mano en la cara que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a escasos centímetros de un chico hasta que choco su blanca frente con una rubia nuca.

-**Oye tu maldito hijo de pe… ¿Sasuke?-** el rubio de ojos azules le miro confundido intentando ver su rostro atreves de su mano.

**-¿Qué hay?-**dijo Sasuke intentando escabullirse de su mejor amigo Naruto. Sabía de antemano que éste no lo dejaría en paz.

-**Oye quítate tu estúpida mano de la cara y déjame verte-**Sasuke forcejeó un poco antes de que su obstinado amigo lo tomara de ambos brazos. -¿**Qué te paso Sasuke? Luces mas rojo que un tomate**-le provocó Naruto muerto de la risa.

-**Déjame idiota**-Sasuke apartó sus brazos de él y se alejó lo mas que pudo de su mejor amigo. Pero cuando el rubio lo alcanzó corriendo, y alegándole que necesitaba un vaso con agua Sasuke volvió a poner una mano en su cara y la otra en la oreja de su amigo, llevándoselo casi a rastras hacia la cerca del colegio.

-**Oye oye. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Actúas como si una chica te hubiera propuesto que cogieras con ella y esta resulto ser una muy fea**-los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon aun mas y el sudor de su frente casi le llegaba a su barbilla. Delatandolo.**-¿Apoco…? ¡Sasuke dime quien es!-**

**-No te diré nada pendejo. Esto es tan vergonzoso**-Sasuke se limpió el sudor con las mangas de su camisa mientras se apoyaba lentamente en la barda del colegio.

Naruto sonrió levemente ya que encontraba muy graciosa esta situacion.

Cuando al fin estaba comenzando a encontrar la paz, Naruto comenzó a agitar de manera brusca su brazo para llamar la atención de quien sea que estuviera pasando.

Era algo que no le importaba mucho hasta que...

**-¡Hey Ino, Sakura-chan!-**los ojos de Sasuke buscaron los de Sakura, y cuando se encontraron ella la desvió lo más rápido posible.- **¿A dónde van?-**preguntó gritando.

-**Iremos a la enfermería, no me siento muy bien**-contestó Ino risueña. Aunque Sasuke sabía que echaba mentiras ya que la enfermería se encontraba al otro lado del colegio.

**-Que te mejores. ¡Adiós Sakura-chan!-**

**_-Yo tengo tantas ganas de compartir esto contigo. Yo… no dejo de pensar en cómo aruño tu espalda Sasuke… esto es tan penoso… Es una obsesión. Necesito besarte-_**

Sasuke vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sakura se despedía sin siquiera voltear a verlos. Mientras Naruto sonreía como un idiota sin darse cuenta de que la rubia hueca le había tomado el pelo.

Paso poco tiempo para que Naruto se desesperara de la frialdad de Sasuke y se alejara diciendo que iría a buscar a Hinata. Su novia desde hace 1 mes.

Y se quedo solo. Solo para tener el tiempo de reflexionar.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche todos los alumnos se encontraban alborotados ya que el día siguiente que era viernes entrarían a las 11:00 por juntas escolares entre maestros.

Aprovechando el horario salieron a divertirse el jueves en la noche.

Sakura se encontraba con Ino y otros chicos que habían conocido en el bar. Todos mayores a ellas, guapos y de muy buena personalidad.

**-¿Para qué quieres al escuálido de Sasuke si aquí tienes a verdaderos hombres?-**preguntó Ino algo borracha señalando a un pelirrojo que no había dejado de mirar a Sakura en toda la noche.-**Este si es un hombre. Si te descuidas te lo bajare.-**

Sakura sonrió divertida viendo como su amiga se alejaba con las dos manos ocupadas de vodka. La miro desaparecer entre los adolescentes y por un momento se preguntó que demonios haría sin su mejor amiga. Echó un suspiro al aire y agradeció por haberse desahogado con Ino esa misma mañana.

Se encaminó a la barra para pedir una bebida. El bar estaba casi saturado y le era imposible moverse sin que alguien la golpeara o acariciara sus nalgas. A este paso llegaría a la barra al amanecer.

Un alboroto a pocos centímetros de ella hizo que unos tipos la empujaran con brusquedad y resbalara por lo alto de sus tacones. Aterrorizada cubrió su cara con sus brazos esperando que el contacto con el suelo no le quitara dientes de su boca. Pero lo único que sintió fueron unos brazos largos y fuertes sostenerla de la cintura. Unos dedos tan finos que habían hecho que sus cabellos se erizaran

**-Gracias-** Sakura se levantó torpe y apresurada y sacudió su vestido negro y ceñido con una vergüenza muy notoria.-**Me llamo Sakura yo... **–sus palabras murieron en su boca. La ojijade miró perpleja aquellos ojos tan negros como el carbón y su nariz recta como la de un maniquí.- **¿Sasuke?-**preguntó sorprendida y con el corazón en la garganta.

**-Izuna** –corrigió el chico sonriendo. Se enderezó un poco y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que este joven de tan parecido a Sasuke era mucho más alto que él y de labios grandes y carnosos. De manera instintiva quiso probarlos, echándole la culpa al alcohol.

Izuna era apuesto.

Pero lo mejor de todo él y Sasuke eran tan idénticos.

**-Lo lamento, te confundí-**Ella sonrió apenada e Izuna aprovechó para acariciar su cabellera cobriza y soltarle la cintura de una vez.

**-Debes haberme confundido con alguien muy guapo para sonrojarte así-**Izuna sonrió de manera dulce cuando los colores de Sakura cambiaron de rojo a morado. **–Era broma… ¿Quieres beber un poco?**- le extendió la mano.

**-Me encantaría-**ella le devolvió el gesto y se perdió entre el torbellino de gente tomada de la mano con el pelinegro.

* * *

A unos cuantos kilómetros y en una situación muy diferente se encontraba Sasuke sentado en su sofá abrazando por los hombros a su novia. Ambos veían entretenidos la película, o al menos eso creía Yin ya que Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en la confesión de esta mañana.

De nuevo sintió arder su cara y se levantó para lavársela con la excusa de que se había sentido mal.

-¿Te duele algo? Has estado un poco extraño hoy-Yin apareció en la cocina unos minutos después con una sonrisa y mirando fijamente los ojos de su hermoso novio. Sasuke se sintió mal por ella y negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios iba a decirle? ¿Qué no había dejado de pensar en las propuestas indecorosas de Sakura?

Eso no era tan siquiera una opción.

Miró con atención a su novia. Yin era muy bonita y demasiado dulce para ser verdad.

Su cabello corto y liso color chocolate apenas y le llegaba a los hombros.

Sakura lo tenía hasta sus codos y llevaba el cabello siempre peinado y quebradizo de un color cobre rojizo, que le encantaba

Yin tenia ojos miel, tan inocentes y enmarcados con pequeñas pestañas.

Sakura los tenia jade, brillosos y salvajes como ella. Siempre maquillados con rímel.

Yin tenía la boca delgada  
La de Sakura era gruesa y carnosa.

Yin era delgada y pequeña, pero de busto grande y redondo.

Pero Sakura era alta, de piernas largas y cintura diminuta. Un busto mediano y un trasero del cual los hombres siempre hablaban cuando ella daba la espalda.

Yin era dulce.

Sakura era salvaje.

Las comparaciones eran tan diferentes que no sabía porque mierdas lo hacía. Pero le gustaba hacerlo de todos modos. Todo apuntaba a que los atributos de Sakura eran mejores que los de su novia, pero aun así seguía con ella.

Con la dulce Yin.

¿Por qué?

La pregunta queda muda en su mente cuando sintió los delgados labios de Yin aprisionarle su boca. Sintió la desesperación de Yin en ese beso y de lo mucho que Sasuke le hacía falta.

Tomó entre sus manos su formado trasero y se la llevó cargando de nuevo a la sala. Una vez en el sofá Sasuke fue lamiendo cada pedazo de piel expuesta de la castaña. Comenzando con su oreja, resoplando en ella de vez en cuando. Sabía que Yin se excitaba cuando hacia eso, y los pezones marcados en su blusa lo confirmaron.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta su cuello sin dejar de mover las manos sobre sus grandes senos. A Sasuke le gustaba tocar sus pezones con el pulgar. Eso lo excitaba con demencia infinita.

BajÓ la blusa con desesperación mientras Yin levantaba su espalda para ayudarlo. Cuando la blusa impacto con el suelo, Sasuke se dio la tarea de darle placer a su novia desapareciendo su pezón en su boca.

* * *

La música estaba tan alta que nadie escucharía los gemidos de Sakura. Después de beber unos tragos Sakura e Izuna habían decidido irse a una orilla del bar únicamente para besarse. Pero ambos estaban tan atraídos uno del otro que Sakura terminó a horcajadas de Izuna y con el vestido más arriba de medio muslo.

El inmenso pelinegro dio un vistazo asegurándose de que nadie viera para poder restregar su enorme bulto en las bragas de la cobriza. Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras hacía todo el contacto que podía con ese pelinegro que la estaba volviendo loca.

**-Me traes hecho un loco Sakur**a-le dijo suavecito Izuna a su oído antes de lamerlo con la puntita de la lengua.

**-Y tu a mi-** pensó Sakura orgullosa.

**-Ven amor, vamos a casa-**Sakura asintió y se dejo guiar de nuevo por la mano de Izuna. Lo vio de espaldas, y no pudo no recordar a Sasuke en ese momento. Eran tan parecidos. Pero la espalda de Izuna era mas ancha, como la de un nadador, y el pelo peinado del mismo modo que Sasuke lo tenia mas largo y rebelde. Ahí confirmo que Izuna era mas hermoso de lo que lo era su ex amor.

Sakura se sentía afortunada de que al menos follaría con alguien parecido al que fue el amor de su vida y no a otro muchacho.

Cuando el sonido de la música se hizo más quedo Izuna metió a Sakura en su deportivo y manejó tan rápido hasta llegar a su casa. Que no era más que un complejo de apartamentos.

**-¿Tan desesperado estas?**-preguntó Sakura riendo. Izuna también lo hizo, pero de forma dulce.

Oh por Dios si lo seguía haciendo tendría un orgasmo visual antes de siquiera bajar del coche.

**-¿Te estas arrepintiendo?**-preguntó Izuna mirándola a los ojos. Sakura negó suavemente.

El pelinegro volvió a besarle los labios, aprovechando los suspiros de la ojijade para meterle la lengua, explorando mas allá de su cavidad bucal. Sus manos expertas pero ansiosas bajaron bruscas el top de Sakura solo para maravillarse de que ella no usaba sujetador esa noche.

Estaba tan excitado que ni siquiera se tomo la molesta de llegar a su apartamento a pesar de conducir para follar mas agusto en él.

-**Ven** **aquí Sakura**-le hizo ademan con la mano. Sakura obedeció sin rechistar y se coloco arriba de Izuna. Sus pezones duros y rosados se encontraban a escasos milímetros de los labios del pelinegro.

Una vez su pezón dentro de su boca Sakura suspiro aferrándose al volante del auto. Si no lo hacía juraría que caería de cabeza por lo excitada que estaba.

Su otro pezón recibía la misma atención pero con el pulgar del moreno, mientras que su intimidad se rozaba constantemente con el pene de Izuna.  
**  
-Así, lo estás…haciendo bien…-** la ojiverde gemia envuelta en un inmenso placer, jalándole los largos y negros cabellos a su provocador.

* * *

**-¡No te detengas Sasuke!-**Yin enroscó sus dedos en los cabellos de Sasuke cuando este delineo suavemente la abertura de su intimidad. Sasuke la miro a los ojos y volvió a su trabajo esta vez metiendo un dedo para aumentar el placer. Los gritos de la castaña no se hicieron esperar.**  
**

**-Levántate y ponte de a 4**-le ordenó Sasuke frió. Ella lo hizo rápido y se posicionó dándole la mejor vista a Sasuke. Su firme y pequeño trasero.

Sasuke, lleno de placer, miro perplejo como el cabello de su novia se alagaba y se volvía de color cobrizo, talló sus ojos desesperado. El trasero de su novia se veía más redondo y grande. Se veía perfecto.

¿Sakura?

Sin pensarlo la penetró duro omitiendo las protestas de su novia de lo fuerte que lo había hecho. Sasuke jaló su brazo izquierdo haciendo que la espalda de _Sakura_ –Yin- se arqueara y enredó sus finos dedos en los cobrizos cabellos de aquella salvaje mujer. Ahora la espalda de _Sakura_ –Yin- estaba pegada al pecho de Sasuke mientras él la penetraba brusca y dolorosamente.  
**_  
-¨Quiero darte y que me des placer Sasuke¨-_**

**-Sasuke detente**-suplicaba Yin.

**-¡No te detengas Sasuke!**-pedía Sakura (recuerden que el se imagina a Sakura y el piensa que ella dice eso)

Sasuke estaba gimiendo desesperado, sin poder creer que estaba cogiéndose a la chica de cabellos cobres. Sólo faltaba poco para que él terminara. Faltaba poco… unas estocadas mas y…

* * *

**-Ahm… ¡Mas rápido!**- los suspiros de Sakura habían empañado el vidrio del deportivo de Izuna, quien veía embalsamado como los pechos de Sakura iban de arriba abajo conforme la penetraba.

**-¿Quieres más? ¿Más rápido amor?**-preguntó excitado Izuna, guiando con sus manos en las caderas femeninas para darle ritmo.

Ella asintió pesadamente crujiendo sus dientes ya casi al borde de correrse.

-**Así amor, córrete para mí**-siguió penetrando Izuna jalándole la cabellera para poder besarla. Apenas unas penetraciones mas Sakura tembló de la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies y se aferró a los hombros de Izuna.

**-Sa-Sasuke-kun-**suspiró ella.

* * *

**-Saku…ra-**gruñó Sasuke.

* * *

Los ojos de Izuna se abrieron completamente viendo fijo los orbes espantados de la cobriza. Sakura se llevó ambas manos a su boca cubriendo su i vergüenza. Hasta pudo sentir como el miembro de Izuna que ni siquiera pudo llegar, se hacía flácido aun estando dentro de ella.

¡Estúpida!

**-¡Lo siento tanto!-**imploró Sakura con una lagrima correrse por su ojo.

* * *

Sasuke estaba aterrado. La había cagado. Había gemido el nombre de Sakura cuando cogía con su novia.

Se salió de ella y pudo ver su semen saliendo de manera lenta por la entrada de Yin quien ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver.

-**Yin yo**…-apenas y pudo decir algo cuando Yin lo abofeteó tan fuerte que giro su cara. Cuando se volteó a encararla ella tenía el seño fruncido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de coraje.

-**Yin yo lo siento**-

* * *

Sakura en su lado de copiloto y con el vestido ya puesto ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle la cara al chico con el que acabada de follar. Le había sido imposible no gemir su nombre. Si ambos eran como dos gotas de agua.

**-Sakura, yo no había dejado que ningún hombre rondara lo que es mío-**ella se sintió avergonzada y cubrió su cara con ambas manos Izuna la miraba con desaprobación**.-Siento que haya pasado esto. Pero sólo te aclaro que lo único que yo pensé era lo hermosa que te veías cuando haciamos el amor… Y desde el momento en que entraste con tu amiga la rubia-**Sakura lo miro sorprendida.

* * *

Una vez vestida y con sus calzas puestas ella no volvió a hablarle. Y cuando lo hizo, le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos que nunca jamás la volviera a buscar. Dicho esto cerró la puerta de manera brusca y escuchó el motor de su camioneta encenderse.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y cubrió su cara con ambas manos.

* * *

Cuando Izuna la trajo a casa lo primero que hizo fue echarse a correr y aventarse echa un mar de lagrimas a su recamara.

El había sido sincero, y ella una maldita puta.

* * *

**-¿Qué mierdas eh hecho?-**dijeron ambos sin saberlo.

.

.

.

.

**¿QUE LES AH PARECIDO? ¿BIEN? ¿MAL? ¿ESTAS PENDEJA PUQQI?**

**JUZGUENLO USTEDES Y AYUDENME CON UN REVIEW PARA MEJORAR... COMO SABRAN A SAKURA LA HIZE DE COLOR COBRE DE CABELLO... SE ME HACE IRREAL QUE TENGA CABELLO ROSA NATURALMENTE ASI QUE SI LA LLEGO A PONER ASI EN OTRA HISTORIA, ES PORQUE LO TIENE TEÑIDO... AQUI LES DEJO UNA IMAGEN DE COMO ES SU CABELLO PARA MI..**

****** . /_JQCJmygQGr4/TLaWhSrl3vI/ (JUNTEN LOS ESPACIOS Y PEGUENLO EN LA BARRA) ;)**  


**GRACIAS POR LEER! LAS QUIERO!**


End file.
